inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Curryn Ookizawa
Note *Curryn Ookizawa is created by me. No other version/story/anime is copied. *The name is purely made by me but it is usable for other user to use for their character. *The picture and Curryn's personality and looks are created by me, none is copied. *I will be pleased if Curryn is used in your story and made her your character but please DON'T fake the real owner of Curryn Ookizawa. *Asks for permissions first before using Curryn as your character. Signature *Sapphirez 03:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) History Curryn is the younger twin sister of Curry. Since Curry was born first and named Curry, Curryn was ought to be put almost-same name so they add 'N' at the end of Curry. Curryn, unlike her sister, is independent and smart. She always acts as if she is the older twin (such as comforting Curry) and many believe this fact. The twin relationship is quite similar to Kagami and Tsukasa from Lucky Star but more in humorous way. Curryn addresses herself as 'boku' instead of 'watashi' (boku=me;only for boys, watashi=me; for girls; formal for boys) and NEVER seen with a skirt (unless forced). She often being mistaken for a boy and even Curry always mistaken her for a boy and called her Curryn-kun. She have many admires and 75% of them are girls. When it comes to Curry, she becomes devilish and scary if a boy bullied her sister. Curryn is talented with the gift to sing melodiously but really bad at dancing. She ends her sentence with kara~. She has a fear for insects, bugs and ghosts. Family Curryn has a twin older brother and sister, an older twin and a younger sister. Marque and Cream Ookizawa Despite that they are twin, they often fights and tease each other but they cares deeply for each other. Marque's personality is different in front of Cream and in front of his younger sisters. He becomes much softer, polite and gentleman when he is not with Cream. Cream is independent and holds a grudge against Marque for leaving her. Cream is a caring sister and since she learns Music arts from her mother since 4, she teaches Curry and Curryn what she learned. Curry Ookizawa Curry is Curryn's older twin. She is childish, girlish and anything a perfect girl can be. She has dark blue hair and eyes, her hair is tied into two big ponytails, resembling elephant's ears. She has a weird bang; the bang is parted at the right with the right part straight while the left is messy; and she has a beauty mark under her left eye.She is clumsy and bad at studying which ended with her crying in Curryn's arms because of being bullied. She ends her sentence with tara~. She is good at dancing but bad at singing where there's a point Curryn revealed that she always bring an earmuff in case of Curry's singing. She has a fear for worms and monsters. Fruit Ookizawa Fruit is Curryn youngest sister. She treats Fruit normally and since they rarely meet, there aren't any special events between them. Appearance Curryn has dark violet pair of eyes and hair. Her eyes is Chinese-like eyes and her hair is tied in a ponytail. There are only three accessories that Curryn will only wear which are goggle, angel-wing hair band and headphone but she will only wear one accessory at a time. She has a beauty mark right under her right eye. Her bang is parted at the left with the left side with a straight edge while the right is with messy edge. Her default clothings are a short-hand with long hand-inside shirt and a jeans. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists